


Coffee

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair is a good brother, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hunter is amused, Tech has issues with coffee, but not Bacara, planning, so does Crosshair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Tech has issues with coffee, Wrecker and Crosshair are trying to help. Bacara hates his life at this very moment.
Relationships: Tech & Wrecker (Star Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finally I wrote something about our BB boyz. It's been some time.  
> I had my Wolfpack work on hold because i'm struggling with it a little but I will continue when I'll put my mind together.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this little thing, it was suppose to be funny and I hope I succeeded.

* * *

Hunter and Crosshair were watching the scene before them with amusement. For once in their career it weren’t them on the receiving end of over-caffeined Tech’s chaos. Commander Bacara looked like he is on the edge of strangling their brother and the only someone that is preventing him from doing just that is Wrecker who stands behind Tech. Hunter knows their big brother developed some kind of resistance against the endless stream of words, most likely the only words that were catching his attention were “destroy” or “use explosives”.

The only person present who looked like is actually listening and understanding every single word was General Mundi who puts a hand on his Commander’s pauldron, most likely trying to calm him down.

 _Calm dawn Commander, it is of most importance we all know the plan._ Jedi Master’s thoughts echoed in Bacara’s mind for a second and an awful grimace contorts his face. He had no idea why the Bad Batch was assigned to help them, they could easily get job done by their own without those freaks. He really wanted to punch that nerd in the face but the solid mountain of mussels behind him made him rethink his options. He turned his head to look at the other two and he shoot them furious look when he noticed their very obvious smirks. _Assholes, all of them._ He returned his attention back to the briefing and rolled his eyes at the never pausing stream. _Fuck my life._

“Will he be alright?” General Mundi’s head appeared behind the tent flap and soon the rest of him followed.

“He always ends like this after this amount of coffee, sir. He should be fine before the mission.” Hunter was leaning against a small table and watched their little brother laying under covers on the cot, pillow pressed hard against his temple. “How is the Commander, sir? I noticed he looked annoyed” Hunter’s voice lowered when a pained moan escaped Tech’s lips. _Wrecker should be back soon with herbs_.

“I do not think annoyed is the best word to describe Commander’s reaction” Jedi smiled at the memory of how strong and angry Bacara’s aura was. “I do hope you will get what you were send for from our enemy” he locked his eyes with Hunter’s and they exchanged a knowing nod.

“Why am I still drinking this knowing very well how it affects me, I can assume I pissed off some regs already with my talking?” Tech was slowly drinking his herbs, his one hand in a tight grip of Wreckers big palms, as Crosshair gently massages his temples.

“Just Commander Bacara, don’t worry he will get over it as soon as we launch an attack. He will be kissing your feet when you will save his ass from a difficult situation” Hunter smiled around his ration bar.

“No one is kissing Tech’s anything except me!” Wrecker launched himself from a chair ready to demonstrate how serious he is.

“Relax. He is figuratively speaking” Crosshair rolled his eyes and continues massaging Techs head.


End file.
